own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Helly Luv
| birth_place = Urmia, Iran | residence = Los Angeles, CA | occupation = | years_active = 2009–present | website = | module = | background = solo_singer | instrument = Vocals | genre = | label = }} Helan Abdulla (born November 16, 1988), better known by her stage name Helly Luv is a Kurdish singer , dancer , choreographer , actress and model . Her career began by uploading cover videos on social media websites like Myspace and YouTube . Helly Luv has since starred in movies, music videos and has released her own material. Gaining popularity from her 2013 single "Risk it all", Helly Luv has recently signed to G2 Music Group. In 2014, she appeared in her first theatrical feature film, Mardan . Personal life Helly Luv was born of Kurdish descent during the Persian Gulf War in Urmia on November 16, 1988. Helly and her family escaped death by fleeing to Turkey for safety, leaving them homeless and begging for money. Eventually Helly Luv and her family's application was approved to become citizens of Finland, allowing her and her family to be one of the first Kurdish immigrants to live there. She took an interest in singing in a neighborhood choir and then expanded her interest by playing the piano, and taking drama classes. She began performing in school demonstrating her singing and dancing abilities. But dancing became her primary focus and afforded her an opportunity to compete in European Dance Championships and soon signed a contract with Finland’s Nike Women . Career In 2006, Helly Luv moved to Los Angeles, CA on her own to pursue her dream. Just before she started making arrangements to return to Finland, Helly Luv received a Myspace message from Grammy winning record producer Los Da Mystro to sign an artist deal with his production company. During this deal she had the opportunity to work with Grammy award winning singer-songwriter The-Dream . In winter 2013, Helly Luv signed a music deal with Gawain “G2” Bracy II and G2 Music Group. G2 Music Group released "Risk It All," the lively and inspirational leadoff single from Helly Luv’s debut album. Produced almost entirely by Gawain “G2” Bracy II, the song synthesized Latin and Middle - Eastern rhythms with world - pop songwriting. "Risk It All" received attention almost immediately in Finland, peaking all the way to the top three iTunes singles the first week and competing with Rihanna’s “Diamonds” single. Other ventures Philanthropy In 2014 she created her Luv House non profit organization to help the people and animals in need throughout Kurdistan . On January 22, 2014 Helly Luv, A.R.K (Animal Rights Kurdistan), W.I.N.E (Women's International Network Erbil), Dr. Sulaiman Tameer, KOARP (Kurdistan Organization for Animal Rights Protection), Miss Kurdistan Fenik, and the owner of the Zoo helped close the doors to the Gelkand Park in Kurdistan (the second worst zoo in the world). Helly Luv and the other organizations moved the animals to a new and improved zoo in Erbil , the capital of the Kurdistan region. On July 6, 2014, Helly Luv visited the peshmerga headquarters in the city of Duhok , Iraq near the border of Mosul , Iraq during the defense against ISIL ; with a mission to deliver food and water to the peshmerga troops. Singles *"Risk it all" (2013) Filmography *Mardan (2014) Category:OESC winners Category:OESC Syria artist Category:OESC 35 entrants